


Hogwarts: New Beginnings

by siriusleenott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusleenott/pseuds/siriusleenott
Summary: It is the year 2020, and more than twenty years have passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort's downfall. Times have changed, and so have Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, now sporting an all new teaching staff from when Harry Potter went to school.A collection of character entries of all the staff teaching at the school, with backstories, pictures, and hobbies.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 1





	Hogwarts: New Beginnings

###  **Professor Aurora Sinistra**

####  _Headmistress_

**Birthday:** 9th November  
**Wand:** Poplar and unicorn hair, 12¾ inches, hard  
**House:** Ravenclaw  
**Special abilities:** Astronomy  
**Parentage:** Pure-blood  
**Family:** Wizard father and mother  
**Hobbies:** Sailing, bridge, and two-step dancing

Aurora was the only daughter of a famed seer named Dexter Sinistra and grew up in the small town of Malkinmere. During her childhood she was often travelling with her father, as he had shows set up all around the world, and he was constantly trying to get Aurora interested in the art of divination and palmistry. However Aurora was never interested—even from an early age she found it more akin to guessing than exact science.

  
During her Hogwarts years it became evident that she did not possess the Sight, as she dropped out of Divination after just a couple of months (a fact she kept well hidden from her father). Instead, she excelled in Astronomy, finding the movements of the planets and their relationship to both potion-making and magic fascinating, and she spent many nights awake in the Ravenclaw tower, watching the night sky through her telescope.

  
Her relationship with her father, already strained from their difference in views, broke down completely upon her graduation. Aurora had been careful to hide her grades from her father, but when Dexter finally saw them and realised she had dropped out of Divination, an argument that could be heard all over Malkinmere erupted. It wasn’t enough that Aurora had been both Head Girl and graduated with top marks in most of her N.E.W.T.s. The fight resulted in Aurora packing her bags and leaving for London that night, and the two never spoke again.

  
In London she became the apprentice of Perpetua Fancourt, and the two of them became very close, Aurora soaking all of the knowledge the astronomer had. After ten years of working together, Fancourt urged Aurora to look further and make her own career—she couldn’t be an apprentice astronomer forever—and she told Aurora that Hogwarts was a good place to start.

  
So Aurora became part of the Astronomy department at the school, under Professor Copernicus Rouse. It wasn’t long, however, before Aurora became Head of the department herself, after Rouse one night consumed an unhealthy amount of firewhiskey before setting loose a herd of Mooncalves in the castle (claiming that the creatures’ dance would magically bestow the students with academic prowess), for which he was let go. But being thrown into the new role didn’t seem to phase her, and she was meticulous in both her teachings and the organisation of the department.

  
Working at Hogwarts, Aurora was there for many of the happenings that took place. She was there for the Battle of the Astronomy tower, having been awakened by the commotion; she was there during the reign of Snape and the Carrows; and she was there for the Battle of Hogwarts. Like anyone, it took a heavy toll on her, but Aurora, being the witch she was, hid it well.

  
After Minerva McGonagall became Headmistress, Aurora was appointed Deputy Headmistress, which she took very seriously. She excelled in the role, and made sure that the school ran smoothly. Two like-minded witches in control of Hogwarts saw the calmest and longest period of calm the school had seen in years. So when McGonagall finally retired, the transition of changing Headmistress was barely noticeable.

  
Since then Aurora has governed over the school with a steady grip. Some of her decisions have been questioned by the Hogwarts Board of Governors, but she has always been able to justify them in a matter-of-fact way, that quickly shut down any doubts.


End file.
